


World Is Mine: A Vocaloid Crossover (kind of)

by CDJSam



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Commentary, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Blixer is a Catboy, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Treated Seriously, Cyan is a Jerk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Japanese, Light Angst, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Song Lyrics, Vocaloid - Freeform, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDJSam/pseuds/CDJSam
Summary: So, what if Blixer, except he sounds like Hatsune Miku?
Relationships: The Big Cube | Sad Square & Blue Square (Just Shapes & Beats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	World Is Mine: A Vocaloid Crossover (kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from listening to Long Live The New Fresh. If you listen to the original track, you can hear Miku sing some stuff and so I made Miku my head canon voice for Blixer. FIGHT ME.
> 
> Also, I know I call them shapes, but just imagine that they look human-ish.

“Cyan, slow down!”

Cube was struggling to catch up with their much faster friend as they frolicked around Paradise. It wasn’t everyday that the Tree of Life would free one of their heroes for fun. Usually, they came for some reason along the lines of ending an ongoing crisis. In this case, Cyan, one of those heroes, was here to try and deal with Blixer, the monster imprisoned in the cave east of Paradise. Cyan looked back at Cube, watching them stomp towards them as they tried to catch their breath.

“I’m sorry.” the hero said. “I just really need to tend to my duties. Who knows what Blixer will do.”

“Oh, can it wait, though?” Cube asked between their panting.

They weren't too concerned about that monster. After all, they haven’t been doing anything ever since Cyan trapped them there a few months ago. Cube was more looking forward to spending time with the blue hero. Cyan, on the other hand, didn’t want to get too attached to them, since they came merely for business purposes and most likely wouldn’t see them too often afterwards. Though, they didn’t want to break Cube’s spirits like before. 

“Fine,” Cyan groaned. “maybe we could have a little fun.”

So, they just went along with their “friend”, going down a slide together and taking in the sights of the happy place. Cube was right: Paradise did seem quite peaceful; even the flowers smiled at them.

When they entered the cave where the pink monster lay, the serenity of the land didn’t leave. The pink stalactites, once seeming threatening, now gleamed elegantly from the ceiling like a natural chandelier. At the end, the crystals of the cave seemed to shine brightest of all, despite the light not reaching that far. Though, the monster’s arm at the end seemed to be nowhere in sight. There was only a single, grey flower at the end which snored softly. Cube gazed in awe at the caverns. It’s splendor seemed to distract them from Cyan’s concern regarding the grey flower.

Cyan stared at it with disbelief. “I-I don’t understand. This wasn’t here before. Where’s the monster arm?”

The grey flower didn’t seem to respond to it’s questioning. Though, Cyan’s questions seemed to have caught Cube’s attention. Their gentle smile slowly melted upon seeing their friend’s frustration. They came close, placing their hand on their shoulder, only for Cyan to pull away. It seemed they didn’t want Cube’s physical affection at the moment.

“It’s just… I was sent here to try and cure the damned creature.” the hero explained. “But, where is it? Is this what’s left of it now?!”

Cyan kicked at a pebble in anger, the tiny rock tumbling onto the crystal floor. The clattering noise it made did not alert the flower. However, this did seem to agitate Cyan as they paced around and let out an array of curses. Cube only watched Cyan throw their mini hissy-fit, since they couldn’t help them calm down. Though it seemed that their comfort was not needed. Soon, Cyan stood in place, taking a deep breath. 

“It’s fine.” they reassured themself. “If this is all that’s left of it, then I’ll try to heal it. If it means getting out of here, I’ll take it.”

Behind them, Cube seemed dismayed about Cyan wanting to leave so badly. Did they really find them as that much of a nuisance? 

As they finished their phrase, they pulled out their magic ~~dorito~~ triangle gem in hopes that it would heal it. The triangle gravitated naturally toward the sleeping flower. The two blue shapes watched with wide eyes, wondering if this would actually work. Suddenly, the flower swayed a little as if it was waking up. Was this it? The flower swung upwards… 

… And came crashing down on the triangle, wedging it into their head. Pink blood oozed out of the gash and a grin spread across the flower’s face. Then, it proceeded to open its mouth and let out something unexpected.

~ Sekai de ~

Was this creature… singing? 

~ ichiban ohime-sama ~

Cyan backed up closer to Cube, uncertain of what was to come. The flower started to shake, their color flashing from grey to pink to white, fast enough to induce a seizure. It’s size also was increasing drastically.

“Cyan, what’s going on?” Cube asked, some tones of fear weaved into their voice.

~ Sou iu atsukai~

“Don’t ask me! This wasn’t expected!” they shot back.

~ Kokoroeteeeeeee ~

As that powerful line was belted, the huge thing morphed into a pink claw, which came crashing down on the crystal floor, reducing it to shards. And from beneath it emerged a horned creature of pink (or were those horns ears?), the monster which Cyan and all of Paradise had been dreading since it came into existence.

~ Yo ne ~

Blixer’s immense, melodic and oddly femenine voice echoed through the cave as he clawed his way out of his hole. The hero and their acquaintance gazed in awe and fright before Cyan decided to make a run for it. Cube, however, was frozen in fear and had to be dragged away by their so-called friend. 

As the two dashed towards the exit, another sound seemed to emerge from inside. It seemed like music, harmonious with Blixer’s singing, blasting from behind him somehow. Though the music sounded quite catchy and upbeat, the two couldn’t waste a second to appreciate the beats beating at their ears. They were too busy running for their lives.

Cyan and Cube bolted out the caverns with Blixer bashing his way to them. Cyan, now a fair distance away from the cave, pulled out a notebook from nowhere to note the lyrics while Cube looked at them in equal confusion. 

“Why do you have that?” the blue shape asked. 

“To note down what he’s saying in case he’s telling us death threats in another language.”

“Um… But we gotta run.”

“Eh, I could just dash out of here easily.” Cyan commented, then added another remark. “You, however…”

Cube seemed a bit taken back. “Cyan, what are you insinuating?”

“You’re slow.” they replied without hesitation and a smirk, agitating Cube.

As Cyan finished the last lyric they heard, the two were launched into the air from a strong attack on the bridge they mounted. The two flew across the water and Cyan landed on a nearby hill, watching with dread as the pink beast continued to spread destruction in their wake, still singing that entrancing tune.

~ Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto ~

While the hero jotted down the dictated lyrics, they glanced up occasionally only to find Blixer approaching their hill, emerging fabulously out of the water like a badass. Fortunately, he didn’t approach Cyan at first, instead heading towards a flower chilling nearby. The dumb thing didn’t seem to be intimidated by Blixer and more focused on the catchy music.

~ Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ~

As Blixer continued to shoot out lines, he proceeded to violently beat up the flower, sending punches packed with sharp spikes and kicks with his 10-inch platform heels. ~~Where did this dude even get such shoes from? Whatever, they look nice on him.~~ The poor flower, on the other hand, gazed in pain and fear, the smile on its face completely wiped (which, may it be said, doesn’t happen often with flower-kind.) Though, Cyan may have been a bit too invested in their notes, because in less than two glances, Cyan found Blixer standing right in front of them, ready to kick them in the face.

~ Ii ne? ~

His bejeweled foot thrust forward, only to miss Cyan’s face due to them being pulled away by Cube. The blue friend carried the hero on their back as they floated away from Blixer. He didn’t seem to pursue them, however, due to their attention wandering towards the fake credits in the background. ~~I should really stop breaking the 4th wall.~~

~ Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa ~

~ mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto ~

As they drifted away, Cube couldn’t help but ask more questions.

“Why is he singing?” they inquired. “And furthermore, like a girl?” 

“Don’t ask me anything! I don’t speak anime!”

~ Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo ~

“Japanese.”

~ Nantoka shite! ~

“Whatever… Japan doesn’t even exist in our world.” Cyan grumbled as the credits got completely demolished ~~like the 4th wall~~ by Blixer’s laser beam.

~ Betsu ni ~

Once done toying around, Blixer’s gaze lay on Paradise’s main attraction: the Tree of Life. Without hesitation, he threw himself towards the hill of the natural triangle totem, landing flawlessly.

~ Wagamama nante itte nain dakara~ 

Now with the Tree only a few feet in front of them, Blixer cat walked slowly towards it [pun intended], raising dramatic tension like the diva he is. The anticipation seemed to affect Cube, but Cyan on the other hand, didn’t seem to be impressed. After all, their nose was constantly buried in their notebook, writing down Blixer’s song. It was fascinating how accurate they were getting his lines, with only a few errors.

~ KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no ~

Now with the Tree just in his reach, Blixer raised his laser cannon up, cocked it back like a cop, and pointed it to the trunk.

~ Kawai itte ~

With a bang, the lazer took out a portion of the hefty trunk, causing it to wobble a bit due to the new instability. The blast also had a fair amount of recoil, pushing Blixer back. 

~ Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama ~

Once back on his feet, Blixer continued to hack away at the trunk with laser blasts fueled with sheer relentlessness. Meanwhile, still in the water, Cube’s attention was fully locked on the monster that was destroying the tree. Cyan had also stopped writing down in their notebook, not just because the sight was intriguing to see, but also because they assumed that Blixer was just gonna repeat the chorus and didn’t bother taking anymore notes. 

~ Ki ga tsuite nee nee ~

As Cyan got a better look at how much destruction was being inflicted on the Tree's trunk, Cyan knew they had to get there to try and do something. Without warning, they jumped off Cube’s back and swam towards the hill. 

~ Mataseru nante rongai yo ~

Cube, feeling the weight on their back suddenly lifted, looked back at Cyan swimming around and away from them.

“C- Cyan! Wait!” 

~ Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no? ~

The hero didn’t slow down a bit as they swam furiously towards the carnage happening on the hill. Blixer had finally landed a final blast strong enough to send the Tree crashing to the ground. 

~ Mou nanda ka ~

Cyan glared as his prickly paws reached for their precious Tree. They weren’t going to let him get away with taking Paradise’s most attractive feature. 

~ Amai mono ga tabetai! ~

With one last burst of effort for this hopeless world, Cyan flew out of the water, heading straight for Blixer with a knuckle sandwich ready for him. Unfortunately, it seemed that Blixer’s cat-like senses had detected them coming from behind without even looking. With a twitch of their ear-horn-thingy, Blixer turned themself around with their laser cannon ready again and pointed straight at Cyan.

“Oh shi-”

~ Ima sugi ni yo ~

Before they could react, Cyan finds themself hurdling backwards and into the water again. Despite being soaked, they could still feel their body burnt from the blast. 

~ Ah ~

Before they sunk further, two hands pulled them back upwards. Now above the surface, they could find that Cube had finally caught up to help somehow. With their arms wrapped around the hero, Cube held them closely again. Though Cyan didn’t like being held that much, they didn’t bother fighting back. They were too tired at this point.

~ Check 1 2 ~

Meanwhile, Blixer had the Tree at his feet. The disjointed totem was seeping with ~~doritos~~ triangle gems and power. It was the perfect fuel for his revolution. With joy, they gave a loud cry that also lined up with the music that was somehow playing still.

~ AAAAAaAaAAAaAaAAAaAaAAaAaAaaaAaAAAa ~

Cyan, gazing at the terrible sight, couldn’t help but mumble under their breath.

“We’re screwed.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this'll be a one shot, or if I want to continue it. Only time and my motivation will tell.
> 
> Also, I might animate this, but maybe I won't. But maybe I will. Idek anymore.


End file.
